Tamu Tak Diundang
by princess telekinetic
Summary: para author yang keji itu kembali merusuh di dirm exo. dikarenakan mereka libur selama 1 minggu, jadi mereka memutuskan mengunjungi oppa-oppa tercinta mereka. tentu saja itu menjadi mimpi buruk untuk semua member exo.. tak terkecuali tao dan kyungsoo yang notabennya oppa mereka. EXO FANFICTION. YAOI. HUNHAN, KRISTAO, CHANBAEK, SULAY, CHENMIN, KAISOO.


**TAMU TAK DIUNDANG **

**(**sequel pengacau di dorm exo)

AUTHOR: PRINCESS TELEKINETIC

CAST: PARK SUNG GI, LEE HANG AH, MEMBER EXO

GENRE: HUMOR (gagal), FRIENDSHIP

RATE: T

DISCLAIMER: FF INI MILIK SAYA. DENGAN IDE YANG MUNCUL DARI OTAK AUTHOR SARAF YANG TAK ADA HABISNYA

SUMMARY: PARA AUTHOR YANG KEJI ITU KEMBALI MERUSUH DI DORM EXO. DIKARENAKAN MEREKA LIBUR SELAMA 1 MINGGU, JADI MEREKA MEMUTUSKAN UNTUK MENGUNJUNGI OPPA-OPPA TERCINTA MEREKA. TENTU SAJA.. ITU MENJADI MIMPI BURUK UNTUK SEMUA MEMBER EXO. TAK TERKECUALI TAO DAN KYUNGSOO YANG NOTABENNYA ADALAH OPPA MEREKA SENDIRI.

A/N: TYPO BERTEBARAN, BAHASA NON BAKU,OCC, YAOI, FF INI DIBUAT HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN SEMATA. BUKAN UNTUK MENISTAKAN CAST YANG ADA DIDALAMNYA.

.

.

.

**EXO FANFICTION**

**PRINCESS TELEKINETIC PRESENT**

**TAMU TAK DIUNDANG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

… HAPPY READING…

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah.. tentu saja indah.. karna author inginnya indah #plakkk abaikan.

Burung-burung berkicau dengan nyaring pada pagi ini. Semut-semut sudah mulai bekerja mencari makanan dan membangun rumahnya. Monyet-monyet sedang bergelantungan layaknya seekor monyet (yaiyalah). Laba-laba sedang membuat sarangnya dengan tekun. Padahal sebentar lagi tu sarang pasti hancur oleh kemoceng bulu seseorang. (hang ah: wooeeee sunggie.. loe niat buat ff ngak sih? Dari tadi aneh-aneh mulu bahasa loe)

Baiklah.. baiklah… karena hang ah sudah marah-marah ngak jelas. Mari kita lihat saja bagaimana kehidupan di dorm artis SM yang katanya terkenal dan sedang naik daun itu. Gimana caranya naik daun coba? Yang ada tuh biasanya naik pohon gitu… nah ini naik daun.. ada-ada aja.

Kedua reporter kami sudah berada di depan pintu dorm exo. Dan kelihatannyaa disana masih begitu sepi. Kebiasaan deh. Udah siang begini masih aja molor. Dasar kebo.

"ssstttt… bagaimana reaksi mereka saat melihat kita lagi ya?.. apa kira-kira mereka takut? Atau kaget? Kau tau sendiri bukan? Muka-muka aneh mereka saat kita datang beberapa bulan yang lalu" ucap salah satu yeoja yang bernama Lee hang ah. "emang kita hantu apa? Mereka ngak akan takut… paling Cuma nangis bersimbah darah gitu ajaaa" dan yeoja yang satu lagi bernama Park sung gi. Mereka lantas cekikikan bersama didepan pintu.

"kok rasanya kita jahat banget ya?" kata hang ah lagi. "memang.. kau tak nyadar yaaa… kau kan memeng jahat.. bahkan kepadakupun kau juga jahattt" ejek sung gi kemudian. "hhuuuhhhh.. kau ini… tak sadar apa.. dia bahkan lebih kejam dan tega daripada aku.. dasar tak tau diri.." cibir hang ah dalam hati menanggapi kelakuan temannya yang satu ini.

Kadang dia heran. Bagaimana bisa.. dirinya berteman dekat dengan iblis ini. Yang bahkan sering menistakan dirinya juga orang lain. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir.. sung gi memang jahat di luar. Tapi dia juga memiliki sisi baik di dalam dirinya. (hang ah:bwahahaha.. fitnah bgt… sung gi: bicara apa loe? #deathglare)

"sunggie… sunggiee… bukannya mereka ada jadwal manggung ya? Kita ngak ganggu aktifitas mereka?" Tanya hang ah. "itu semua sudah ku atur…" sung gi menyerigai. "jangan-jangan kau mengancam sooman ahjushi lagi supaya memberikan mereka libur?" hang ah.. menerka-nerka. "yaaapppp… 100 poin untukmu chagii" jawab sung gi mantap. "yaaakkk.. sudah berapa kali kukatakan? Jangan panggil aku chagi… hanya sehunnie yang boleng manggil gitu" hang ah mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

"sudahlah.. kajja masuk" ajak sung gi. Lalu yeoja itu mengeluarkan kunci dengan gantungan berbentuk tengkorak. "serem amat tuh gantungan" komentar hang ah

Beberapa menit kemudian.. dengan suksesnya mereka masuk ke dalam dorm yang masih tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan didalamnya.

"sepi amat… liburan begini pasti mereka masih tidurrr…" kata hang ah seraya meletakkan tas punggungnya ke sofa terdekat. "lelahnya… ternyata perjalanan seoul-indonesia lama juga ya?" keluh hang ah. (yaiyalah dodolll.. loe kira jarak rumah loe ma sung gi?.. itu korea meennnn)

"mau kemana sunggie?" Tanya hang ah lagi. Karna dia melihat sung gi membawa sesuatu dan meninggalkannya. "jangan banyak bicara hang ah sayang… istirahatlah dulu.. katamu… kau capek." Hang ah melempar bantal sofa kearah sung gi. "jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menggelikan itu.. setan"

Sung gi hanya mengendikkan bahu.. sebelum dia benar-benar menghilang di balik tembok ruang sebelah.

20 menit berlalu. Sung gi kembali dengan spidol di tangannya. Anehhh. Batin hang ah. Dari mana nih anak dapat benda itu?

Sung gi mendudukkan diri di samping hang ah yang sedang guling-gulingan tak jelas di lantai yang dilapisi karpet bulu berwarna merah maroon. "its… show time" ucap sung gi pelan. Namun hang ah masih bisa mendengarnya karna suasana di ruang itu sedang sepi.

Sung gi mengeluarkan ponselnya. Berkutat sebentar dengan benda segi empat itu. Lalu menyeringai setelah itu. "apa dia benar-benar tak papa? Apa tadi otaknya kebentur sesuatu? Kenapa dia jadi konslet kayak gini? Ehhh… tunggu dulu.. bukannya dari dulu otaknya dah ngak bener?.. abaikan sajaaaaalaahh…" batin hang ah.

_Boiji anneun neol chajeuryeogo aesseuda_

_Deulliji anneun neol deureuryeo asseuda_

_Boiji anteon ge boigo_

_Deulliji anteon gedeullyeo_

Terdengar lagu dari album terbaru itu dari ponsel seseorang Dan… "kKKYYYYAAAAA HANTUUUUU" teriak salah satu member. Dari suaranya seperti suara kyungsoo.

"kyungsoo oppa kenapa menjerit seperti itu?" hang ah melirik temannya yang tertawa lebar. "ini pasti perbuatanmu" hang ah hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sabar. Temannya yang satu ini memang tak pernah berubah.

Karena teriakan kyungsoo barusan semua member berhamburan keluar. Dan langsung berebut masuk ke kamar 'kaisoo'. Bahkan mereka tak menyadari ada 2 mahluk lain yang sedang asyik tertawa ria di ruang tamu yang baru saja mereka lewati.

Terlihat kyungsoo yang sedang meringkuk ketakutan di pojok kamarnya. Sedangkan kai.. dia berusaha mendekati kyungsoo yang malah semakin mengigil.

"apa.. yang… t.. ASTAGAAAAAA… Kai.. apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?" jerit Suho saat mengetahui wajah absurd (mian ne.. semua teleporter) Kai.. tambah absurd dengan berbagai gambaran tak jelas di mukanya.

"memang ada apa hyung?" Tanya kai bingung. " Lihatlah.. di cermmin kai.. kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang menakjubkan" magnae albino exo k bersuara sambil terkekah pelan.

Kai yang bingung dengan apa yang di maksud suho dan sehun menuruti perintah namja yang beberapa bulan di bawahnya itu untuk melihat cermin.

"KYYYAAAAA.. wajahhh tampanku… siapa yang melakukan semua ini… wwwuuuueeee.. wajahku yang mulus jadi ternodai" teriak kai histeris. Kyungsoo sekarang sudah sedikit tenang mengetahui itu adalah kai dan bukannya hantu dengan wajah hancur.

"bwaahahahahahaahahahah" terdengar suara tawa keras dari ruang tamu. "si.. siapa itu hyung? Bukannyaaa kita semua ada disini? Dan.. suaranya seperti suara yeoja" kata lay bertanya ada xiumin yang berada di dekatnya.

"entahlah.. sebaiknya kita lihat sajaaa.. krisss.. kau di depan.." suruh xiumin pada kris yang dari tadi hanya diam saja. "kenapa aku?" kris kurang setuju dengan perintah xiumin.

"karena kau yang paling tinggi dan kau jjuga dduizhang exo m" tambah luhan menyetujui usul xiumin. "alasan macam apa itu?" sungut kris tak terima. "ayolahhh geee.. lagian kalau ada apa-apa tubuh tinggimu itu cukup untuk menutupi badan kami.. jadi jika ada perampok yang ingin melukai kita.. kau yang akan kena duluan.. itulah tugas seorang pemimpin" celetuk baekhyun yang di setujui oleh semua member. Bahkan tao pun ikut mengangguk.

"yakkkk.. baby panda.. kau menginginkan gege tersayangmu ini celaka?" "sudah cepatlah gege.. kau terlalu banyak mengeluh" ucapan terakhir dari tao, membuat kris mau tak mau berangkat menuju ruang tamu. Diikuti oleh seluruh member yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Sampai di ruang tamu mereka menemukan 2 yeoja yang sangat mereka kenal. Mata mereka melebar sempurna. "KALIIIAAAANNNNN" teriak semua member hampir bersamaan.

"annyeong haseyo.. oppadeul.. kangen dengan kami?" Tanya sung gi santai. Sangat santai bahkan. Dan dia bisa mendengar beberapa dari member exo berkata dengan pelan

"matilah kita" "sudah kuduga. Ada yang tak beres.. kenapa tiba-tiba manager memberikan libur. Padahal jadwal kita sangat padat beberapa hari ini" "aku tak akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini" "aku harus menyelamatkan anakku" "kenapa ni orang dua datang lagi?" " astagaaa… dua setan ini datang lagi.. eomma.. help me" itulah jeritan-jeritan pelan yang dikeluarkan beberapa member.

.

.

.

Sung gi dan hang ah terlihat berbaring sambil menonton tv. Entah sejak kapan hobi mereka menjadi guling-gulingan. Heran deh ma ni anak.

"sunggie… liburan inii.. apa ulahmu?" Tanya suho yang dari beberapa detik yang lalu bergabung dengan mereka. Sung gi hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapi. "wae?" Tanya suho lagi. sung gi menatap suho dengan pandangan menelusuri.

"apa kalian tak mau?... lagian kami sedang libur selama 1 minggu.. daripada diam di rumah.. itu membosankan.. lebih baik kesini.. bisa mengacaukan hari kalian itu menyenangkan tau" ucap sung gi santai. "kau benar sekali" hang ah membenarkan kata-kata sung gi.

"huhhhhh… apa boleh buat kalau seperti itu?... sudah terjadi.. jalani saja.. ngomong-ngomong.. berapa lama kalian aka menginap di sini?" Tanya suho. "hanya 2 hari. Hari ini.. dan besok sore kita pulang.

"ehhh.. cepat sekali?" kyungsoo dan luhan bergabung membawa setoples kue kering. "hhhmmm.. kami hanya mendapat libur segitu untuk kalian.. kami juga masih punya tugas banyak di rumah.." kali ini hang ah yang menjawab.

Kelihatannya mereka sudah tidak terlalu takut dengan 2 orang yang mengaku sebagai author ini. Terlihat dari cara mereka berbicara yang mulai santai. Dibanding pertama kali bertemu dulu.

"gomawo ge.." sung gi menerima kue dari luhan. "yang lainnya kemana oppa?" Tanya hang ah. Setelah melihat keanehan di dorm itu. "entahlahhh.. mungkin pada pacaran.. kalau baekhyun, lay dan chanyeol pergi belanja keperluan luhan sambil memasukkan beberapa kue ke mulutnya.

"ehhh… chanyeol oppa juga ikut?" luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Karena baekhyun yang belanja.. jadi tu tiang juga ngotot ikut. "oohhhhh…. Aku mau cari tao gege" sung gi beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"jangan buat onar lagi PARK SUNG GI" ucap kyungsoo penuh penekanan. Dia masih teringat kejadian pagi tadi. Dia hampir saja melemparkan wajan yang ada di bawah kasurnya ke muka hantu yang ternyata kai. Kalau itu sampai terjadi.. bisa-bisa hidung pesek kai tembah hilang. Lahhh.. kalau udah gitu sapa yang akan disalahin? Author jugakannn…

Sung gi hanya terkekeh menanggapi perkataan kyungsoo yang jelas-jelas menyindirnya.

.

.

.

Sung gi mencari ke taman yang biasanya tao gunakan untuk bermesraan dengan kris. Tapi nihil. Tak ada siapapun di sana.

Saat memasuki dapur. Dia melihat pasangan chenmin sedang suap-suapan. Hanya suap-suapan normal dengan sendok tentunya.. dan bukan dengan… hehehe.. kalian taukan apa yang ku pikirkan…

"oppaaa… kalian melihat tao ge?" Tanya sung gi halus. Tumben sekali ni anak. "tao? Emmm.. kurasa ada dikamarnya.. mungkin… coba periksa saja" saran xiumin. "gomapta.. xiumin oppa…" sung gi melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan dapur. Namun baru 3 langkah dia kembali lagi.

"chen oppa.. tolong bawakan cupcake yang ada di lemari itu" sung gi menunjuk lemari kecil di sebelah chen. "bawakan ke ruang tamu.. yang lain pada berkumpul disana.. kau juga boleh memakannya" setelah itu sung gi pergi kembali.

"hyung… apa dia tadi baru meminta tolong padaku?" Tanya chen tak percaya. "kurasa tadi dia memang bilang begitu.." xiumin menjawab pertanyaan chen sambil manggut-manggut. "astagaaaa.. tuhannn… terima kasihhhh.. setan yang ada pada dirinya telahhh berkuranggg" teriak mereka ber dua tak jelas.

"aku dengar apa yang kalian bicarakan …. Dasar kotak tv… bakpaoo jelek" teriak sung gi entah dari mana. Chenmin hanya bisa bergidik. Kadang mereka pikir.. berapasih sebenarnya telinganya? Lebih dari 2? Mereka rasa begitu… bahkan bisikan-bisikan sangat pelan yang menyinggung dirinya. Dia akan dengar. Ckckck.. author yang hebat.

Sung gi melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar dertuliskan kristao di pintu. Lucu sekali. Tulisan itu di tulis di kertas berwarna hitam putih dan berbentuk panda. Dasar namja itu. Maniak panda.

"kadang aku heran… sebenarnya dia itu gegeku.. atau anak panda yang tak sengaja nyasar ke rumahku sih?" (reader:sejak kapan tao ge pernah kerumahmu… hahh..? author: sudahh.. jangan mengganggu… pergi kaliannn.. (#lempargolok)

Tok.. tokk ..tokk.. oh no… dunia akan kiamatttt… seorang evil tingkat iblis kini benar-benar insaf? Bahkan dia mengetuk pintu dengan sopan. Tak kayak biasanya yang langsung mendobrak pintu itu tanpa punya rasa perikepintuan. Omonaaa… omonaaaa (#sumpelsepatu)

Tak ada tanggapan dari yang didalam. Akhirnya sung gi masuk kedalam tanpa izin. (kutarik lagi kata-kataku tadi.. ni anak sama saja.. masuk ke privasi room tanpa izin)

Sung gi menemukan tao yang sedang tidur dengan tanpa baju. Kebiasaan namja panda itu jika tidurkan selalu toples. Lihatlah abs kerennya… omonaaaa… author mimisannnn… (abaikan kaliamat barusan)

Dan dia juga melihat kris sedang duduk di kursi berhadapan ke meja. Dengan headset terpasang di telinganya dan buku di tangannya. Kelihatannya naga tiang listrik itu sedang belajar.. wuuuihhh leader yang baik.

"gege…" sung gi menepuk pundak kris. "ykkkk" kris yang terkejut langsung melompat dan tak sengaja mendorong sung gi hingga terjatuh ke ranjang. Untung saja tak mengenai tao yang sedang tidur.. kalu saja sampai kena.. kupastikan.. gigimu bakalan hilang 2 buah. Hehehe.. bercanda.. sebelum tao menghajarmu dengan wushunya karna kaget. Akan ku ikat dia. Hehehe. (ngomong apa sih)

Sung gi dengan wajah cemberut. Bangkit dari ranjang kris. "yakkkk.. kenapa kau mendorongku.. naga sialan.." gooooddddd.. kau membangunkan iblis yang sedang tidur krisss… kurasa kau harus kaburrr sekarang juga.

"mi… mian.. aku tak sengaja…" kris yang merasakan aura hitam yang sangat pekat.. mundur sampai menabrak meja yang tadi dibuatnya membaca.

Sung gi merogoh sesuatu di sakunya. Dan itu 'pisau lipat' yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana. Matilah kau kris… "app.. apa yang ingin kau lakukan sung gi?" kris mulai ketakutan.

.

Apa yang akan terjadi? Bagaimana nasip kris selanjudnya?

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

Kok lama-lama ni cerita makin aneh ya… tbc dulu ajalah. Kalau respon readernim bagus. Akan kulanjutkan. Di chapter ini uga belum kebagian semua para member exo. Chapter selanjudnya mungkin akan makin ngak nyambung lagi… hehehehe…Pai pai.

.

.

Review please

.

.

princess telekinetic


End file.
